


You, Only You.

by loco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Baekhyun is enamoured with his beloved.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 23
Kudos: 43
Collections: EXZOO : First Exchange





	You, Only You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBlondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/gifts).



> I hope this is okay for you my exchange recipient. My apologies if it's not. ><
> 
> Thanks to a couple of friends who helped me get this done. THANKS!

When you’re a unicorn, to be precise an arctic nine-tailed rainbow unicorn (yes, his tails got nine colours not seven, with maroon and black in the mix which has a connection to his power), you have a double-layered coat. That means his coat is twice the thickness with a whole load of fur and thick mane; too much for most to handle. The amount of shedding is astronomical. He has to fluff himself up regularly to not have them matted. With so much fur, it’s hot, devastatingly so in normal weather. The amount of sweating he does, if he doesn’t drink at least 20% of his body weight in litres, he would have died from dehydration.

As such staying in his human form is the best solution even if his hair is super thick. At least it doesn't cover most of his body. He really wants to chop his multicoloured hair off but his beloved loves it too much. So, he needs to keep them long, just reaching the dimples of his lower back. Long enough that when he walks, it sways just like how his tail does. If it doesn't, it defeats the purpose too.

Okay, it’s not that Kyungsoo loves his hair per se -Kyungsoo is actually obsessed with it. The attention his beloved rains on his hair makes chopping it off a detestable idea. Having it short, while making it easier to manage, but it means that Kyungsoo will have less time showering him with love. Less ammunition to obsess on him. His eyes may linger elsewhere. No. He will never agree to that. A second less of what he currently receive is blasphemous. Baekhyun wants all the attention from his beloved. He needs Kyungsoo to pet him, ruffle his hair and braid them into obedience. He needs his beloved's hands entangled in them, permeating his musk into each strands. The way his hair carries Kyungsoo's scent is calming. Moreover, the diminishing intensity as the day goes on reminds Baekhyun to return to his beloved's side and scent his hair again. His hoarding of Kyungsoo's attention isn't limited to the heart-warming endeavours only. Even the leery eyes Kyungsoo would send his way because he didn’t put the dirty clothes in the hamper or made noises while eating, he needs them all. All of it, he wants everything that Kyungsoo could offer him.

He rather suffer the small inconvenience of his thick hair decreasing the time of Kyungsoo touching him. That doesn’t mean he will complain less. To tell the truth, whining has its benefits. Done right, he’ll earn lots of pampering from his beloved and none of his ire, so it’s perfect. He’ll get kisses, cuddles and those soft eyes staring lovingly at him though the exasperation would always be present. Hey, he’ll take all of them without discrimination. Who cares about pride, ego and narcissism? Surely not Byun Baekhyun. For Kyungsoo, he is shameless.

A bonus to all of that is, he’ll make Jongin jealous. That younger brother of Kyungsoo scrapes his nerves like a body scrub gone wrong with how much he hogs Kyungsoo’s time. He hates that Jongin can fly and thus spends time with Kyungsoo as they taste the cumulus. It's annoying that, sharing such activities almost exclusive to them isn't enough to Jongin. The number of times Jongin crashes into their alone time is uncountable. Can't the boy read the room and leave them alone? He is seriously contemplating sending the boy back to Kyungsoo’s kingdom, but that’s an impossibility with how the pegasi’s family is like.

The infamous pegasi sibling complex, if people didn’t know their culture, they would have been convinced that the pegasi were incestuous. Rest assured they are not. Baekhyun has gone through many awkwardness and self-deprecating situations to attest to it. It is still a running gag in their married life. It was not so bad before since they only lived together after their chains were exchanged, another pegasi culture; face chains denoting one’s availability status. Nonetheless, living together sheds light into the whole brother complex shebang on another level, convincing him he needs to step up his game lest he’ll definitely lose to that brother of his beloved.

Usually, pegasi has at least one male sibling and if there were more, the most routine thing one can find is that one of the brothers will be the centre of affection. It’s their nature, coded in their chromosomes to be bias to one particular male sibling.

By some star arrangements, Kyungsoo is the chosen one. Yes, his beloved is the heart of his siblings. Might have something to do with his heart-shaped lips or being the smallest and squishiest male in the family or his big eyes or his quiet yet severe yet quirky personality or his simplistic wants and hardened principles. Could be anything. His beloved is too precious.

If Baekhyun were to marry someone not chosen, it wouldn’t be as bad. He doesn’t need to clamour for Kyungsoo’s free time. Those brothers-in-law of his won’t be such a nuisance whenever there was even the slightest limp detected on Kyungsoo. Like, they should be happy that Kyungsoo and he are very much into each other. It’s a celebratory occasion, really. Not to mention, Kyungsoo is the finest delicacy to Baekhyun, how can he not partake? Ostensibly absurd of them to expect the two of them to abnegate now when they had strictly abstained before taking up the vows and chains. No way are they going to go through such notion again since they are already married.

His brothers are undeniably troublesome, finicky whenever Kyungsoo is involved. Contrary to what people may think, he doesn't hate any of them. He does understand where they come from. How could he not when he had stayed in their territory for a couple of years for his internship. The only accusation that he cannot deny is that he despises having to share Kyungsoo so much with them. It is the action of monopolising his beloved that’s the problem, not the persons committing them.

In retrospect, Baekhyun is glad he’s a prince with strict upbringing. Having a traditionalist mother does that. However, it was not as difficult as it seemed since his exposure of life is propagated elsewhere rather than be focused on relationships. Not that he wasn’t curious, he was, but it was also his decision to follow. It is safer in many ways and it helps him develop self control and restraint. Something he needed in spades to court Kyungsoo. To begin with, if he had lost his v-card, he wouldn’t even be in Kyungsoo’s grace. He’s glad Kyungsoo’s family easily accepted him. Since he knows to his core that without his family’s compliance, Kyungsoo would never look at him twice.

Through all the shenanigans, it would be a lie if he said that the idea of not marrying Kyungsoo earlier on didn’t cross his mind. In fact, it popped a lot during the first few months of him realising his intent towards his beloved. That he should take off before the deed was done. Such line of thoughts kept on creeping every now and again especially as their vow date came closer, but Kyungsoo managed to spark the love in him each of those time. He kept on falling in love, presently too.

Hence, Baekhyun reminded himself that the pegasi’s brother complex is the vice he needs to shoulder, so that he is worthy of the virtue named Kyungsoo. As such, the horrible thought of letting Kyungsoo slip out of his hands was crushed and swept away. The moment he said his vows to be Kyungsoo’s, Baekhyun no longer entertain the slightest notion of having Kyungsoo away from him. If he can, he wants Kyungsoo safe and sound in his pocket at all times.

Baekhyun holds his vow close to his heart, often reciting them whenever any of Kyungsoo’s brothers or his own tries to wedge them away intentionally or unintentionally. He promises he will forevermore be with Kyungsoo regardless of how things are and will be. He’s in it for the long haul. Come what may, Kyungsoo is his as much as he is Kyungsoo’s. An inseparable entity, the same coin with different faces.

On the note of his brothers-in-law, his brother is not any better. Worse actually, if he thinks about it. That brother of his is not much of Kyungsoo’s fan. Changmin, oh dear Changmin. His dearest brother is Kyungsoo’s antifan, neither an enemy nor is he ignorant of Kyungsoo. Changmin doesn’t want Kyungsoo’s destruction, just that he wants Baekhyun to marry someone not Kyungsoo.

It will be infinitely better if Changmin ignores his beloved, but of course not. That is too much to ask for, an impossibility. “ _It’s a brother’s prerogative,”_ _declared his older brother when Baekhyun confronted him about his crassness with Kyungsoo. Oh, Changmin is civil but he is akin to an ice-berg, what you see is just the surface of his criticality to the point that cannot see the merits his beloved perform. Negated without even registering._

 _There are many reasons_ Changmin holds his beloved in contempt.

First off is because Kyungsoo is not his choice to be Baekhyun’s husband. Changmin has someone that is not Kyungsoo as the consort of their kingdom. He knows Kyungsoo is good as a person, but he questions whether Kyungsoo is specifically good for Baekhyun and the kingdom. The Pegasus had neither been educated nor trained as someone who could co-lead a kingdom. Leaving such burdensome task on those shoulders is a distraught. How could Changmin agree to such nonsense?

Secondly, their cultural difference is huge. Big enough to be a trench between the Pegasus and the rest of them. Since Kyungsoo comes from a world that has a very integrative social system while still being rather constrictive and restrictive as per the example of pre-marital abstinence There is also the matter of their need for status differencing regarding relationships instead of the hierarchical one most of their kingdom employs. In other words, the pagasus hailed from a more conservative yet open tribe compared to their more flamboyant one. The most vital sore point in Changmin’s eyes is the fact that Kyungsoo is part of their kingdom yet his tribe is autonomous. Thus, him marrying Baekhyun only solidifies the autonomy of that tribe. To Changmin, Kyungsoo is only taking advantage over Baekhyun. It is not love, definitely not pure love unlike the one Baekhyun harbours for Kyungsoo.

Thirdly, Kyungsoo is heaven and earth different from Baekhyun. How different? Baekhyun is loud, really loud, while Kyungsoo seems to despise noise. The Pegasus preferring quietude and the garden. Changmin loves his brother but he knows Baekhyun can be very annoying and hyper. On that note, how can Kyungsoo, someone who breathes propriety, stand the nuisance his brother could be? He doesn’t want his baby brother to be broken hearted because of their jarring personality.

What Changmin fails to realise is that though their temperament are like cats and dogs, their perspectives and wavelengths resonate. They fill in each other’s nooks and cranies, making a wholesome entity. It is the reason for their whirlwind romance, which somehow is distrustful in Changmin’s eyes; questionable.

How could they decide to marry only after a year two months and three days of knowing each other?

The list doesn’t stop there. There’s one more err to Changmin.

It’s regarding Kyungsoo being a pegasus. A flying pegasus in the centre of brother complex. No matter what, to Changmin, he had decided that Kyungsoo is spoiled rotten. A rotten apple, only wanting to be on the pedestal, worshipped for everything he exhales. A preconceive judgement towards Kyungsoo that hadn’t changed despite the many evidences going against such notion. Changmin’s eyes are blinded whenever Kyungsoo is the subject.

Yes, Kyungsoo doesn’t join the senate meeting. Not because he isn’t invited but because he knows the sway he has on Baekhyun. He doesn’t want the senate to take hold of him and use it against Baekhyun. Therefore, he decides to be Baekhyun’s loyal listener. For this, Changmin faults Kyungsoo too. He refuses to believe Baekhyun’s words when the King states the ideas for such and such comes from Kyungsoo.

Sometimes, Baekhyun can’t help but call Changmin a hypocrite to his face. His older brother spoils Baekhyun too, not the clingy version Kyungsoo’s family shower on his beloved, more restrictive yet identically problematic at times. This whole debacle Changmin had with Kyungsoo is a good example. The unbridled truth is, Changmin has a need to control Baekhyun’s life. Hence, why he’s adamant on pushing Sehun as his suitor. That brat is Changmin’s favourite and follows Changmin like a duckling. Sehun is not a fool, he’s bright, but he’s not the one Baekhyun loves. They are friends, nothing more, nothing less.

A voice speaks next to Baekhyun’s right ear. “My lord, have you been daydreaming again?” Thoughts disrupted, he sat straighter.

Blinking rapidly, the film on his eyes clears. Round table, Junmyeon, Joohyun, Yixing, Boah, Chanyeol, Yongmin and more faces are staring at him.

Right, he’s in the senate room, discussing about the monster subjugation bill against the monsters in Lake Travias beseeched by the mermaids. The discussion had been rather succinct until Minho wanted to propose something outrageous. So, Baekhyun had decided that it was better for him to ponder about his beloved than listen to the none stop bickering jumping around the annular tables.

“Yes, I have.” Baekhyun smiles widely at the senate members, nigh a trace of guilt in his voice. He looks at the clock on the wall. Then, his eyes roam the faces of the highest members of the senate, also amongst the closest people in his circle despite their respective wings. This look of his prompts them to take a glimpse at the clock too.

Lady Joohyun rubs her forehead, knowing exactly what he is about to say.

“I should already took off my pants about ten minutes ago. It’s good that I’ve been daydreaming, isn’t it?” The rest of the senate members groan. Well aware of their majesty’s penchant to be shameless. His punctuality is marked clearly by the change of his attitude. “What? Haven’t we come to the decision to send the ssaurabi? Based on Minho’s proposal he presented, it shouldn’t be discussed here. We’re no war generals. Present that to the tacticians’ team and let them decide. But wait for Minseok to come first. He’ll be arriving in a few days.” Without waiting for the rest of them to agree since by their faces, his judgement is sound, Baekhyun declares, “Adjourn,” and skips out of the senate room with the sound of the chains on his face ringing his exit.

They’ll wrap up the loose ends.

In his mind, Baekhyun is less worried about the subjugation compared to the incoming demilocust swarming this coming spring. The problem doesn’t lie on the amount the swarms could devour since they we neither voracious nor many. However, every year since the dungeon in the plains appeared, a different disease just as devastating if not more than the previous years would spread by them. Wherever the target, the plants developed outbreaks. The locusts are picky too, only targeting the most fertile shoots. Which ensure the fast spread of the outbreak.

Preventing the outbreak is his priority at the moment but they are stumped.

They tried warding off the demilocusts, from magical arrays to pesticides, but none of their efforts worked. The demilocusts mutate every year, bringing about new disease. As a result, whatever they have prepared all failed. So, for the past three years, their grains, vegetables and fruits importation have skyrocketed. Their treasury isn’t going to last at this rate. A weakness that is very alluring to the neighbouring kingdoms that refused their treaties. This year’s swarming must be stopped or a war that threaten to consume the nation is going to erupt.

A laden sigh escape Baekhyun’s mouth. He stops to stare out of the window to the scene of milling citizens of his kingdom. The hike in food price is inevitable and he hates it. The number of theft is rising as more of his citizens starve. The healers are overburdened with surmounting cases. Food crisis is a precursor to impending doom. They are at a precipice. Now, things are on edge of the balance, precarious at the point of tipping.

The producers, the alchemists, the magicians, the engineers, and other experts in the union had pondered upon the round table with the senate. Their findings wasn’t promising. It is already established that the best way to solve this problem is to shut the dungeon down but that’s not a possibility with the heroes’ current strength. So, the union proposed to try something dangerous.

Starve the locusts. To announce a halt of this year’s farming. It is both a sceptical and insane idea. A proposal that could kill the life of their citizens if it were to fail.

Baekhyun vetoed the idea for his citizen’s sake. He had no choice but to send them back to brainstorm for something with less liability and repercussions. They had three weeks before the planting season begins and another two weeks before the shoots sprout. The time is unbelievably short, he hopes someone comes up with something soon.

Stressed, Baekhyun turns into his unicorn form, clothes magicked elsewhere. It is much more comfortable to be in this form; liberating. He doesn't need to think about maintaining the human figure in the back of his head. As his mind churns, he ambles into his room; eyes unseeing, ears deaf, tails swishing into a frizzed mess. So lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the eyes trailing after him. 

A warm hand rubs at his nape and back. Only then does Baekhyun notices he’s sprawling on the carpet in his room. He peers upwards to the handsome face of his beloved, face chain removed in the vicinity of their private quarters.

“What got that pretty head of yours spinning?” smoky voice calms Baekhyun’s jagged nerves. He craves a kiss as his eyes land on those plump lips, so he turns back into his human form and pulls his beloved for one. Kyungsoo comes down with a small smile tipping the edge of his lips for a peck that lingers, nothing passionate, but just as liberating.

This time, Baekhyun sighs in respite. “They want to stop farming season to starve the monsters. Ridiculous.” The seat by his side is empty, but it’s too far away. Taking Kyungsoo’s hand, he beseeches his beloved to sit on his lap instead and lays his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. The rhythmic lubdub of the heart underneath and the distinct musk further sooth Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pats his back. “Starving the monsters is a good idea though. If they believe there’s no food here, they’ll go elsewhere. Since their dungeon is in the Brav Plains, it’s too far from the other nations. They’ll likely turn back and stay inside their dungeon. It may not be a permanent solution but I heard the heroes are making a huge progress with Nini’s help. Minseok-hyung is on his way too.”

The pegasi is infamously known as a barbaric race by many due to their prowess in wars and fights. A blatant lie and a disrespect to their pacifism. Gone were their delicate strategies, sustainable and ascetic nature. Simply because they reign supreme against conquering dungeons and subjugating monsters in their rich land, they are treated with such carelessness. A product of discrimination against the smallest equine population in the whole world.

This also brought upon an erroneous misunderstanding regarding their brother complex culture. The pegasi are not a tribe that enslaved their beloveds unlike those deeming themselves as forward. Their conservatism is to protect themselves from such atrocities brought upon by patriarchy and matriarchy.

Alas, Baekhyun too was one of those stereotyping people. He has been making amends since then by incorporating Jongin into their military and other efforts with the tribe.

Listening to the nuances of Kyungsoo’s words, Baekhyun understands that there’s more that is not spoken. “Is there a way to do that without halting the farming season?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. Baekhyun once he starts becoming serious, he forgets his own bodily needs. “Let’s get you cleaned first or you’ll end up going to dinner stinky. Come, the bath is ready and I’ll shave those stubbles for you.”

The initial reluctance from having to cut short their discussion is defenestrated. With his boxy smile, Baekhyun opens his arms that has been caging Kyungsoo and waits for his beloved to pull him to his feet. “You’re joining me, right.” The combination of an eye roll and an exasperated huff are answer enough. “I need my squishy in the tub,” giggles Baekhyun as he sing songs.

They shed their clothes, place them in the hamper and a quick shower to be rid of the grimes coating their skin. Meticulously, Kyungsoo scrubbed Baekhyun’s body, paying extra attention to nooks that are prone to microflora bloom. When Baekhyun wants to return the favour, Kyungsoo refuses as Jongin had helped him already. Kyungsoo poked at his beloved’s face, “Don’t pout. I saved you massaging my feet.”

Appeased, the moved into the warm water in the tub made for two. Water sloshes until Baekhyun has Kyungsoo secured in his embrace, palm rubbing circles on Kyungsoo’s distended belly. “It’s going to be cramped when the twins get here.”

“It’s already cramped,” hissed Kyungsoo while he scooted even closer against Baekhyun’s chest, head resting at his beloved’s neck.

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo’s cheeks, aware that his beloved is getting grouchy. He should have commissioned the architects for a nice family tub, an adjustable one preferably since Kyungsoo despises being wasteful.

They soaked and basked in each other’s presence, exchanging inane anecdotes of their day. Nothing serious since it was agreed that the bathtub is one of the restricted zones free from all works. A world for the two of them to unwind as their skin connects. Body warmed, the absorbed essential oils make them glow. Clean and fragrant, they got out the tub and drain the water.

It is the time for the promised shaving session, which is Baekhyun’s favourite grooming ritual. To Baekhyun, shaving is special as it is a sign of trust to the beholder of the gleaming knife. Why? Because of the physical proximity and the power bestowed by baring a delicate part, vital to his life. Whereby, a slight mistake, his life will be forfeited. This rush sets a mellow satiation deep in Baekhyun’s belly.

He takes a sit on the turning chair, then Kyungsoo drapes a warm towel around his face. As Kyungsoo prepares the lather and hones the tip of blade, Baekhhyun drinks in the sight of his bare-skinned husband. The view is breath taking. Furthermore, he can watch his beloved’s adept hands at work for hours. The precise strength, the lulling movement, they are enchanting. His mind enters a world of peace by the cadence made as metal meets leather.

“You want to sleep or do you want to hear my idea?” asks Kyungsoo as he removes the warm towel and lathers Baekhyun’s stubbles generously, the brush swirling and swirling to coat and raise the prickly hair.

Baekhyun opens his eyes, not realising he has been closing them. He smiles sheepishly. “What do you have in mind?”

Like that, while Kyungsoo’s blade kissed Baekhyun's skin strip by strip, he explains his idea of masking their shoots with a masking array and also cover them with camouflaged nettings to deceive the locusts. They need to magic the soils so they appear unhealthy.

“Why haven’t we thought about targeting the shoots instead of the locusts? My beloved, you’re brilliant.” Then, something creeps into Baekhyun’s mind making him sceptic. “But…”

“I think they have thought about this. Though the idea is simple enough since we’re utilising existing ones but the issue is the scale, so they didn’t pursue it.” Sculptured fingers trace Baekhyun’s chin, feeling for any spots he misses.

Baekhyun nods and sighs in defeat. Dejected, his shoulders drop.

“Baek-love, you forget that most of these farmers would already have their own nets and they can do basic magic. So, you just need to mass produce the array stones or activate the mage union to help with the arrays and supplement wherever necessary.” Skin smooth as a baby’s, Kyungsoo massages an oil blend to sooth the skin.

This time Baekhyun sighs in relief at Kyungsoo’s elaboration. Truly, he needs to learn more about his citizens. Exact knowledge of their contexts are indeed powerful. “Thank you,” says Baekhyun, heavy with sincerity and reassurance.

“And you’re done. Come, I want my massage.” Just as Kyungsoo steps out of their bathroom, clad in his bathrobe, suddenly their door opens with a loud bang. In come Jongin, eyes red with tears, flying towards Kyungsoo as he collects the smaller man for a hug.

Baekhyun who is still in the bathroom runs at the sound and pouts at the image he’s seeing. Jealousy soars against his rationality. He gets a little bit less inhibited when he’s tired and he’s exhausted. To not blow up his mind, he plops down on their bed, and squints at Kyungsoo to join him, not to linger with Jongin.

Smiling at Baekhyun’s antique, Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s head and detaches himself. Jongin follows him to the bed scooting close after Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun’s frowning forehead and extends his feet on the king’s lap, wiggling it to urge Baekhyun.

Happy that he’s not thrown out of Kyungsoo’s mind, Baekhyun reaches for the oil on the side table to massage his beloved’s swollen feet. Jealousy forgotten, Baekhyun breaks the silence, “Is it a nightmare of that oblivious crush of yours being ridiculously oblivious again?”

Later that night, Baekhyun has to call for that oblivious crush of Jongin, who is his bodyguard, Yixing, to pick him up and carry him to his own bed. Finally, he can snuggle with his beloved all alone.

The next morning, at the court with all the courtiers, Baekhyun presents Kyungsoo’s idea. Changmin who’s in attendance is floored.


End file.
